


They Say That War is a Sport of Emotion

by TheZ1337



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Finn, DameRey, F/M, Finnpoe - Freeform, Finnrey, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Poe Dameron, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron is a slutty bottom, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Referenced Past Intimacy With Kylo Ren, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Rey Is Happy, Short One Shot, Tatooine (Star Wars), Threesome - F/M/M, Top Finn (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZ1337/pseuds/TheZ1337
Summary: The war is over. The Resistance has won. It's been two years since Rey came to Tatooine, with her ship, her droid, and her light sabers. Now she lives in monastic peace, but that peace is broken when Finn and Poe pay her a visit. It's a two year anniversary celebration, and Rey's first physical awakening.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	They Say That War is a Sport of Emotion

The twin suns rose on a cold desert morning, though it was not unlike every other morning before it. And it wouldn’t be unlike every other morning afterwards. In one small shelter on a lonely stretch of farmland that was dug right into the dirt itself, a lone figure stirred in a large bed, covered by a single sheet, and wearing soft fabric around her legs and torso.

Rey rose every day with the suns, and as soon as the faintest blue could be seen in the sky, she rolled over, and found her balance. Sitting up, Rey was quick to set her feet on the ground and prepare for a long day of meditation. Grabbing a shawl to cover her face and shoulders from both sun and the cold, Rey then poured herself a glass of blue milk in the kitchen area of her new yet ancient home. She, of course, drank it in solitude.

Once finished, Rey walked through the underground compound, and greeted her droid which had powered down for the evening. “’Morning BB-8,” she said as she passed, to which the little droid chirped in recognition. Powering back up, BB-8 began to click and beep as his systems started up.

Next, Rey went up the steps that led to the igloo compound on top so she could watch the suns rise. She shared the stairs though and made sure that there was always a satisfactory amount of sand on one side so that BB-8 could more easily get up and down to the top of the compound.

Breathing in the cold morning air, Rey tightened the shawl around her bare shoulders. The cold didn’t really bother her, but why bring the shawl if she wasn’t going to use it? Walking over to a mat she’d left out, she then lifted it to shake it out, before she set it back on the sand, and took a seat.

Cross legged, Rey set her hands on her knees, and she began to _focus_. Breathing in the air and the sand and even the scent of the entire galaxy, the dull breeze filled her lungs as her mind drifted in a determined fashion through layers of knowledge and power. Silently, the suns’ ray’s rose overhead as they stretched the shadows.

Every day was exactly like the previous one. Rey rose, drank a meal for breakfast, and then meditated for hours. She could meditate all day if she wanted, but always stopped when she felt a sense of significance to her mental training. On this day, that was when the sun was high, and the shadows had nearly disappeared.

Finally moving to stand up, Rey smiled down at BB-8 who’d been beeping nearby as a herd of bantha’s with a shepherd slowly walked by in the distance. BB-8 hadn’t gotten the courage to go over to see them yet, but Rey had promised to keep him safe near the goliaths if the droid ever wanted to wander closer.

Turning to go back inside and perhaps grab herself a bite to eat, Rey’s thoughts were punctuated by the distant booming of the atmosphere being punctured. Turning, Rey squinted into the sun before she lifted up a hand, and focused on the sound.

It was coming towards her… a craft of some kind. Reaching out, Rey couldn’t tell what kind of ship though, so it made her retreat indoors to retrieve her bow staff. Strong and steady, it was wrapped in a material for a better grip if she needed it in a fight. The height of its protection was all she wanted, though she kept her saber that glowed like the suns at her bedside at all times.

Coming back up the stairs, Rey saw the ship approaching, and as Rey reached out, she tried to feel for the presence of its captain. It was familiar, somehow, though something that she hadn’t felt in a very long time. Squinting in the bright sunlight, Rey again lifted her hand to shield her eyes, and a smile began to cross her face as she realized who was coming towards her.

“Poe… and Finn!” She shouted excitedly in the direction that the ship was coming from. Upon hearing his previous masters name, BB-8 beeped several times as he rolled over to her. His head module tilted to the side as he bumped against the back of Rey’s calves to let her know that he was there.

“It’s Poe, BB-8,” Rey said, though then the droid beeped up at her in an uncertain tone. “Of course he’ll remember you. I’m sure he’ll like the modifications I made too.”

BB-8 only chirped excitedly in agreement.

* * *

With moves like that, it couldn’t be any pilot other than Poe. Swerving around her and the Falcon, Rey’s wide smile was half a smirk as she watched him try to show off. But then Poe landed directly next to the Falcon, as if there were landing lines in the sand.

Shaking her head, though laughing anyways, Rey walked over as she lowered her staff. The second the ship landed, it began to whirr as it powered down, and the boarding ramp lowered. Hissing and puffing out large swaths of smoke, Rey walked over to greet her friends for the first time in two years.

Finn came nearly running out, and Rey let out a happy laugh as she ran over. Dropping her bow staff, she threw her arms around him, just as Finn scooped her up in a bear hug that she knew so well. To Rey’s surprise though, Finn swept her off her feet and spun her around twice, making Rey laugh into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly.

Setting her back down, Finn’s smile was just as wide as hers when he let her go, and Rey couldn’t help her excitement as Finn squeezed her arms, then her hands as he took a step back.

“You haven’t changed a bit, Rey!” He said excitedly, dark brow bestowing kind eyes that Rey trusted unconditionally.

“Neither have you Finn, I’m so glad you’re here!” She said, and a moment later, Poe came out from the depths of the ship.

“My BB-8!” Poe said as he immediately ran over and fell to his knees. BB-8 beeped excitedly as he made a circle around Poe, before Poe caught him and scratched him all over as he gave the droid a visual analysis.

“I told you I’d take care of him,” Rey said with a bit of a laugh as she went over.

“He looks good, you even fixed the damaged panels,” Poe said, to which Rey scrunched up her nose in a fake smirk. But then Poe stood up too, and he immediately embraced Rey. Rey couldn’t stop laugh as she was embraced by both men, so glad to have them here, no matter the reason for their visit.

* * *

Lounging in the warm Tatooinian evening, all three of them lay on a separate mat on the sand as they watched the stars come out. Looking over at Finn, with her ankles crossed and hands resting on her stomach, Rey couldn’t stop smiling. In fact, it was the most that she’d smiled since she’d come here. Not that life wasn’t great, because it was exactly what she wanted. But she didn’t need to smile to know she was happy; with Finn and Poe however, it was hard not to show her excitement.

“You never told me why you came for a visit,” Rey said, while Poe lay out of her eyesight as he played with and teased BB-8.

“Do you know what today is?” Finn asked as he looked over at her, his hands under his head to create a makeshift pillow.

“No, should I?” Rey asked, and she’d missed seeing his face every day.

“It’s been two years since we won the war,” Poe said from behind her as he poked at BB-8, which made him spin around happily.

“Has it really been that long?” Rey said, as she turned her head to look back up at the stars.

“I know, right? Time flies when there’s peace in the galaxy,” Finn said, as he turned to look up at the stars too.

“Time flies when there’s a war, too,” Poe said, and he went to lay down as BB-8 made himself comfortable near his feet on the sand. In unison, they all sighed, a profound sense of peace falling over them. But it was Finn who broke the peace, and something about his aura changed.

“Do you remember back on Pasaana, when we thought we were going to drown in the sand?” Finn said, which made Rey nod.

“I do,” she replied, as something shot across the sky. It was most likely a faraway ship, skipping across the atmosphere to go to the Hutt palace.

“And I said—.”

“You said there was something you needed to tell me,” Rey said as she cut him off, and went to look over at him. If there was one loose end to their relationship, or one unsaid word, it was in that moment when they’d all thought each other to be dead.

“There’s still something I need to tell you, Rey,” Finn said as he slowly rolled over. Then he propped himself up on an elbow and picked up some sand to pinch between his fingers.

“I know, Finn,” Rey replied. She didn’t need him to say it out loud to know how close their connection was.

“Of course you know, Rey. But this is different. It’s not love like _that_ , it’s… more than that. Like the kind of I-Know-You Love. The really deep kind,” Finn said, and Rey’s smile wavered a bit. He sounded more serious than before, so she strongly considered his words.

“I feel the same way, Finn. I mean, if you hadn’t found me on Jakku—.”

“You’re the one who found him,” Poe said from behind her, which made Rey look over. Poe had propped himself up on an elbow much like Finn, which made Rey suspicious as she looked back at Finn.

“You’re the only one I trust with that feeling, Rey,” Finn said as he paused. “You and Poe.”

“Poe?” Rey asked, and she sat up as she started to put the pieces together. Looking over, she could see that Poe was laser focused on her, with his mop of messy brown hair and fingerless gloves that he still wore. “What exactly are you two doing here? I appreciate the visit, but there’s something you’re not telling me.”

“Listen to your heart,” Poe said as he scooted from the mat and across the sand, so he could sidle up right behind Rey. “You’re a Jedi, Rey. I’m sure you know what it’s telling you.”

“I don’t—.”

“You do,” Finn said as he scooted across his mat, and on to the sand so he could be closer to Rey too. “You’ve always known.”

Inhaling a short gasp, Rey was trapped as Finn’s warm lips captured her own. Tensing momentarily, until Poe put a soft hand on her hip to calm her nerves, Rey relaxed in to only the second kiss in her entire life.

Finn was soft though, and gently captured her in an intimate gesture that she hadn’t known she’d wanted until now. A soft sigh was pulled out of her as she felt Poe plant butterfly kisses on her bare throat from behind, both men giving her the attention that she hadn’t known she wanted until now.

* * *

Laying out on the bed that was big enough for the three of them, Finn’s large hands roamed over Rey’s suntanned skin, until they found a pink tipped nipple that made Rey gasp when teased.

“Have you ever done this before?” Finn asked softly, as he rolled Rey on to her back. Gasping quietly again, Rey was a live wire of excitement. Every sense was heightened as her thighs began to grow warm, and something even deeper in her ached for more attention than Finn had already given her.

“No,” Rey said as Finn gently sucked on her nipple, and he flicked it with his tongue.

“Never?” Finn asked, before he was quickly joined by Poe, whose cock was already hanging out of his pants, while his shirt was discarded on the floor. With both of them paying Rey attention, she was shaking and softly sighing as her senses were heightened.

“I mean, yes. Once. With…” Rey didn’t have to say his name for them to know who she was talking about. So instead, Poe began to get out of the rest of his cargo pants that had so many unnecessary pockets.

Meanwhile, Finn kissed down her torso farther, his soft lips just as gentle as she could have ever imagined. Getting down to her softness, Rey’s eyes closed as she held her breath when Finn’s tongue pressed gently against the top of her clit.

Licking up and down with the full breadth of his tongue, Finn was slow as he pushed Rey’s legs open wider. Creamy white skin split open on either side of him, and Rey found her breath once again, before she felt Poe’s undemanding mouth on her lips.

She’d never imagined receiving such attention, so having both men tasting her made Rey roll her hips in anticipation. Rey didn’t even feel it, between his tongue and lips, when Finn slipped a finger down her wet clit. Slowly, he pressed it in, and it made Rey moan into Poe’s mouth, and tense tightly around his intrusion.

But Finn slowly began to move his finger in and out, and Rey couldn’t help it as she reached up and twisted her fingers through Poe’s shaggy hair, just so she had something to hold on to. Writhing slightly, Rey’s body cried out for more as her senses were completely overwhelmed.

Licking at her clit while he pressed a finger in and out, Finn’s pace was measured and unrushed. With no one in the universe to save now, they could take their time.

Moaning quietly into Poe’s mouth, Poe licked down into her, and she felt deliciously trapped between the two men. With her distracted, Finn pressed in a second finger, and Rey clenched around him. His fingers only delicately punctured her, and his tongue did more work to arouse her as she tried to catch her breath.

Slightly levitating, both men pulled away for a moment, and Rey didn’t know that she’d done that until she landed with a quiet “oof” on the bed. She’d only been barely off the bed from the intense arousal she felt down in her gut, but it had been enough that everybody noticed it.

“That’s never happened before,” Rey gasped as she sat up slightly. Her cheeks were flushed, and her body was warm as Finn started to undress, to join Rey and Poe in their shared nudity.

“That’s definitely how the force works,” Finn said, which made Rey crack a smile, though Poe couldn’t stop himself from laughing out loud.

“Is that what they teach you in Jedi school?” Poe said as he laid down and rolled over on to his back. Finn was the one to position Rey again, maneuvering her over on to her knees, and placing her between Poe’s legs. She gasped as she came face to face with his hardened cock, and it gave her pause, though she’d always been a curious woman.

“I don’t know how…” Rey started to say as she nervously looked at his cock that was nestled in a trimmed hedge of dark curls.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Poe said soothingly, though he also fixed the pillows so that he could be propped up against them.

“I want to. I just…” she paused, because she felt Finn still fingering her. “It’s new.”

A guiding hand from Finn on her lower back signaled for her to arch into the bed, and she very carefully leaned forward until she pressed her lips softly against Poe’s tip. She was greeted by a slightly salty taste, though she was curious as to what more she should do.

Gasping as Finn ever so gently pressed the tip of his cock against Rey’s softness, he then swiped it up and down her slit a few times to make sure she wasn’t surprised by it. Rey’s face fell until her forehead landed on Poe’s thigh, and she breathed shakily as she waited to feel the intrusion.

“Steady a hand here,” Poe said gently, as he guided her hand to wrap around his base. Looking up, Rey nodded, and if there were two people in the entire galaxy that she trusted to do this, it was them. Slowly, Rey relaxed as her hand did the work of stroking up and down Poe’s hard cock, taking her time to get used to the feeling of that length and girth between her fingers.

As Finn pushed in, and then pulled out just as tenderly, without barely covering his tip, Rey felt her thighs twitch as she tensed, though she slowly made herself relax. She’d only done this with Kylo through the force, and even then, it had been in shattered and shredded parts. New to the feeling of real, actual hands on her, Rey moved uncertainly to drive Finn deeper into her.

Once his cock tidily nuzzled in Rey’s warmth though, Finn reached around her. He gently cupped both of Rey’s breasts, her nipples caught between his thumb and forefinger. Moving in shallow thrusts, Finn kissed gently between Rey’s shoulder blades as he fucked into her.

Moaning softly, Poe gently stroked a finger down Rey’s cheek, and then right to her chin. Lifting her face from where she’d been nuzzling into his thigh, she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, and he looked confident as he led her face forward.

Again, pressing her lips against the tip of his cock, Rey was greeted with another salty taste. But this time she didn’t pull back, and instead spread her lips, to lick up his essence.

“Just like that,” Poe whispered quietly. Spreading her mouth open wider with a moan, Rey suddenly realized what it was she should do. She swallowed up Poe just a little bit, as much as she could take, and her eyes closed as Finn’s pace inside of her grew steadily more rapid.

Releasing her breasts, Finn then pulled back to put his hands on her hips, and he gently guided her to move forward and back. With his cock burying deeper, Rey began to move her hips to meet him.

Buffeted and trapped between them, Rey shut out the force from her mind. She spent so much time training on her own, that it was almost a relief. Slowly, Rey sank below her pleasure, and it wasn’t until Finn reached around, and began to stroke her clit as he pushed in and out of her that she realized she felt something different. Gasping, Rey released Poe’s cock, for fear of biting it.

“Oh my—” Rey gasped as she lifted her head only slightly, before her eyes shut tight, and her body was wracked with pleasure. She quaked as Finn continued to push in and out of her, making her orgasm that much more intense because of his continuous pressure.

Shaking all over, Rey moaned quietly when she came, moisture dripping down her thighs and wetting the tops of Finn’s, no doubt. Her orgasm rolled over the backs of her thighs and up her spine, and behind her closed eyes she saw all the stars of the galaxy with planet’s that they’d saved.

As if he could read her mind though, just as Rey was about to pull away because her body began to quake from overstimulation, Finn pulled out slowly. He slid a hand over to Rey’s lower back, to provide her a calming touch.

“That felt incredible,” Finn said shakily, before he moved around the bed. It was clear he’d gotten as much pleasure out of that as Rey, and she wondered vaguely how long he’d wanted to do that. Gently, Poe helped move Rey over, and she twitched as she felt pleasure for the first time since forever. Rolling over on to her side, she couldn’t continue with Poe, and so she collapsed on to the bed.

But Rey didn’t have to worry, because when she could finally open her eyes to look at the two men, Finn had his own mouth wrapped securely around Poe, and she watched as Poe gasped from the rapid pace in which Finn sucked on him.

* * *

The morning came on cold and quiet as all the ones before, and the ones that would come afterwards. Three bodies stirred in a bed, with Rey tucked securely between two of them.

Her friends would be leaving today, since they only had one night to spare. Despite how there was peace in the galaxy, there were still people who believed in an authoritarian rule versus a democratic one. So, Finn and Poe’s work would never truly be done.

But they’d taken the night off to spend with Rey, and now, as the two snoozing bodies beside her slowly roused too, Rey felt a sense of peace enter her body that she’d never felt in her entire life. Nuzzling into the pillows, Rey wished that for only a moment, the suns wouldn’t rise at all, so they could spend a bit more time tangled together. Breathing in their scents on her sheets, Rey began to awaken to a new feeling of satisfaction.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](https://thez1337.tumblr.com/), feel free to stop by and say hi or drop me a drabble.


End file.
